The Final Battle
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: FOR FINAL BATTLE CHALLENGE! :D Ninjago City is nearly totally ruined. Can Lloyd manage to defeat his father and save Ninjago? Or will he crumble and succumb to fatherly love? Hope you enjoy, Jay Nice :P It's short though.


**Something for Jay Nice's fanfic competition. :) I will say this isn't very good...but, oh well. I enjoyed writing it. Told purely from my OC's point of view. Hope you enjoy, Jay Nice! :D**

It's a dreadful day. The birds are possessed, the sun isn't shining, and the Overlord is in Ninjago City turning everything evil. A chilly wind blows past, and I feel the tensity of the battle.

My chest heaves as sweat matts my light brown bangs to my forehead. I clutch my daggers so tightly that my knuckles are turning white. My grey eyes fixed on the Overlord. I can't tell, but I'd bet he's grinning maliciously at this moment.

He looks like an overgrown reptile with black skin and four arms. Egh.

An angry growl from beside me snaps me back into reality. I hastily jump away and kick back, knocking Nya to the ground. Her green eyes are glowing with evil and she glares at me with such intensity that it would make even Garmadon wither.

Well, if he were here, that is.

Nya gets up and swings at me with her spiked ball. I deflect the attack with my daggers, holding them out to block it.

"NinjaGO!" Jay yells, forming a sparking blue tornado and knocking into Nya. He's reluctant to, but he knows he has to. I feel the pain on his face. Nya falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Th-Thanks," I say.

Jay gives a curt nod. "Overlord time," He pulls out his blue elemental sword and it zings out of its handle, blue sparks emitting from it.

"Yeah," I reply. I'm a bit disappointed I didn't get something cool like that. But my daggers did become completely grey, however. And they were infused with more power. I can shoot my element at the Overlord's ugly face.

Jay and I run over to where the others are standing in a horizontal line behind Lloyd. First me, Jay, Cole, Zane and finally Kai. And behind us are Sensei Wu and Misako.

"Dad! I know you're still in there!" Lloyd shouts pleadingly. "You have to fight it!"

"Your fool of a father cannot hear you," the Overlord hisses. "I am in control now, and I will make Ninjago into my own image!"

As if for emphasis, he shoots a evil-infused torpedo out of the cannon on that contraption he's standing on. Zane swiftly but precisely flicks his wrist, letting ice from his sword freeze the torpedo. He holds it there, struggling.

The Overlord rages. He shoots purple power at Zane, making the nindroid lose concentration and pushing him back. The torpedo lands about fifty kilometres away.

"Zane!" Kai cries, running over to help his friend up.

"I'm the one you're fighting!" Lloyd yells again. "They don't have to get hurt!"

The Overlord smirks. "Sure they don't,"

Lloyd summons his elemental power, propels himself into the air, and lets it rip. A huge green ball of elemental energy hits the Overlord right in the chest. He falls off the contraption, but falls on his feet. Enraged, he shoots purple energy back at Lloyd, who does the same.

"Come on Lloyd..." I whisper hopefully under my breath. The ninja and I run over to where they are, and we help to attack.

"Earth!" Cole shoots rocks from his multicoloured sword.

"Ice!" Zane's sword shoots ice.

"Fire!" Kai's sword shoots flames.

"Lightning!" Jay shoots lightning bolts from his sword.

"Time!" I yell, shooting silver, glittering energy at the Overlord. I feel the adrenaline surge through my veins. Yes...this is my elemental power. Sadly this isn't exactly the right place for it. When I shoot my elemental power, I get more swift and agile. But this battle belongs to Lloyd and his father.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon cries, his body morphing into his normal one before going back to reptilian-hideous. Lloyd grunts and shoots harder. The Overlord counters everything with his purple power. Geez, this guy is annoying...

Zane's falcon suddenly swoops down and throws an acorn at the Overlord's head. He loses focus, and cries out in pain as all the elements hit him.

Are we winning?

The Overlord objects to that. He gets up, and flings razor-sharp blades at us. Thanks to my powers, I am able to dodge the one that comes my way and tackle Cole out of the way before his comes slicing into his stomach.

"Thanks," he says breathlessly.

"No problem," I answer, running to push Kai away as well. Unfortunately, I'm not as fast, and I wince as the edge of the blade grazes my back.

"Naoko, are you okay?" Kai asks, panicked. I nod quickly and race back to where I was standing. Great, now my back throbs. Oh well, guess I'll have to deal with it for now.

Thankfully Zane, Jay and Lloyd haven't been minced meat.

Lloyd starts to fight him in hand-to-hand combat, but the Overlord is ridiculously fast for a mutated crocodile thing. Lloyd misses nearly every single punch. But there is one he doesn't miss...and that hits in a certain spot I shall not mention.

We all wince as Lloyd kicks it. The Overlord crumples to the ground in agony.

It can't be that easy...right?

"You cannot defeat me, green ninja...but having this unbearable pain is too much. I will let your insolent father do the work."

Slowly, his body morphed into that of Garmadon's. If you ask me, I think this is way better than the Overlord.

Lloyd's amethyst eyes meet his father's crimson ones in a glare. "Father,"

"Son," Garmadon says. "You kick really hard,"

Lloyd's expression remains impassive. "Thanks,"

"Lloyd, I do not wish to hurt you, but it is our destiny." Garmadon sighed.

The blonde-haired boy holds his gaze. Garmadon clenches his fists.

"Ninjago is nearly totally evil. What about the good side of you, Dad?" Lloyd asks. "The side that never wanted to be menacing, the side that wanted a normal life, the side that raised me?"

"Son," Garmadon says again. "You are that side. You stopped me when I raged out of control. All those evil things I did, you helped to stop them. You and the other ninja saved Ninjago City from me."

He gets down on his knees. "End me now."

I can practically hear the blood drumming in my ears as we all anticipate Lloyd's response. The falcon swoops down and lands on Zane's arm quietly. I rub my sweaty palms on my silver pants, waiting, watching, to see what Lloyd does. A tense, thick silence engulfs us.

"Shoot him in the face," I hear Jay whisper beside me.

Finally Lloyd takes a deep breath and sighs. He positions his hands. Green swirls appear. Garmadon looks more guilty than he's ever been. Lloyd does, too. I would be too, if I were him. I can't imagine killing my father.

Then again, Lloyd's dad is the dark lord...

"I'm sorry Dad, but this is destiny." Lloyd says, his voice low and serious. Garmadon nods.

"I know, son. And I want you to know that I love you, and I love your mother too." He glances over at Misako and Sensei. "And Wu."

I feel my heart stinging slightly. For the first and probably last time, I pity Garmadon.

"I love you too, Dad. Even though you have four arms." Lloyd smiles dejectedly.

The green ball in his hands is bigger than his head as he lets it rip. It bashes straight into Garmadon's upper body.

The light is blinding, and I raise my arms to shield my eyes. My heart ricochets against my chest.

Silence.

The light fades, and all I see is a blonde-haired green ninja standing forlornly in the middle of Ninjago City, fists clenched and shoulders shaking.

The falcon makes the first noise. It's like a signal for us to move forward. Once he caws, we all rush to Lloyd's side. The tears are streaming down his face like waterfalls.

Misako hugs him tightly, not saying a word. I see tears flowing down her face too. Somehow, I have an urge to start crying too. I don't know why. Maybe I'm sorry for Lloyd?

"That was very brave of you," Misako whispers.

"Yeah," Cole says softly.

Lloyd starts to sob. We all hug him. The falcon even flies over us.

Today, the Green Ninja defeated the Dark Lord once and for all.

So why are we all crying?


End file.
